Wireless devices permit access to a wide array of communication and data services, including interconnect and dispatch voice services as well as a variety of other services including email, messaging, internet access, and the like. When a wireless device attempts to establish initial communication with an access node, an initial network access process is used. A wireless device attempting to establish communications with a communication system must meet certain requirements, among them a minimum acceptable measured received signal level value.